Seme takut Uke
by NaYool
Summary: Chanyeol dan Kris, dua bersaudara yang sama-sama tiang yang sangat takut pada uke mereka. Bagaimana hubungan kasih antara keduanya?


Summary: Chanyeol dan Kris, dua bersaudara yang sama-sama tiang yang sangat takut pada uke mereka. Bagaimana hubungan kasih antara keduanya?

Main cast: ChanBaek and KrisTao

Support cast: YunJae and Sulay

Annyeong chingu *lambai-lambai

Saya kambek disini hahaha

Saya bukan admin lagi ndi Yaoi korean fan fiction all about Korean almost exo /bener gak nih?

Yg sering nangkring disana pasti gak asing sama saya *pede

Ini sf yang Kris dan Chanyeol takut sama uke mereka, yg nangkring disana pasti tau sf ini.

Saya mau buat lanjutannya disini. Oya karena saya bukan admin disana lagi jadi ya ff saya yg difp sana akan saya stop. Cuma sf ini aja yg akan aku terusin karena maincastnya kris juga ikutan. Saya sedih perihal kris ge T.T

Oya disf ini Krisyeol bersaudara kandung ya, en Suho jadi adeknya Jaejoong eomma.

Ya udah deh happy reading..

,

"Ini untukmu, baby." Ucap Kris sambil memberikan sebuah boneka panda yang sedang memakan bambu pada Tao.

"Woaaa… xie xie, ge. Lucu sekali bonekanya." Girang Tao.

"Syukurlah kalau Tao suka. Sekarang koleksi boneka panda Tao jadi bertambah."

Tao mengangguk senang lalu memeluk Kris. "Xie xie, ge. Wo ai ni."

Kris hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Tao sangat erat. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun menatap iri Kris dan Tao.

"Kris hyung romantis sekali." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Padahal Kris hyung dan Chanyeol bersaudara kandung tapi kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa seromantis Kris hyung? Chanyeol justru sering bertingkah idiot hingga membuatku kesal." Kesal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat Kris mencium tangan Tao saat Tao hendak memukul Kris, entah karena apa.

"Aku kembali kekelas saja. Huaaaa…. Aku benar-benar iri pada Tao!" kesal Baekhyun tak jelas lalu setengah berlari menjauh dari depan kelas Tao.

,

,

"Apa? Eyelinernya tidak kau dapatkan?" kesal Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat pulang sekolah.

"Mian, Baekhyunie. Saat aku sudah kesana ada seorang yeoja yang lebih dulu membelinya." Sesal Chanyeol.

"Kau kurang cepat, Chanyeolie."

"Tahun depan kan masih ada."

"Kau memang payah. Kau tak bias seperti Kris hyung." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan apa, Baekhyunie?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Kajja, kita pulang." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Tao?"

"Tidak jadi, Tao diajak Ktris hyung, entah kemana."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai halte dengan saling bercanda, mengejek dan sesekali saling meneriaki. Ckckck, memang pasangan yang aneh dan ajaib/?

,

Chanyeol memandang Kris bosan karena sudah dua jam Kris mengobrol dengan Tao lewat ponsel.

"Hyung, bisakah kau diam? Suara jelekmu itu menggangguku." Protes Chanyeol.

Kris hanya melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Tao. Chanyeol kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Kris.

"KRIS HYUNG, KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Chanyeol.

Kris menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menatap Chanyeol sengit. "Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau piker suaramu bagus hah?" marah Kris.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Aku sedang belajar, keluar sana. Kenapa tidak dikamarmu sendiri saja?" marah Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan buku matematikanya.

"Kamarku dipakai appa tidur. Aku bisa ditendang appa kalau berisik."

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" chanyeol menyeret lengan Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya! Aku hyungmu! Dasar tak sopan!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

BLAMM

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras setelah berhasil menyeret Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tiang listrik sialan." Umpat Kris.

"Aku mendengarmu, tower mesum." Jawab Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

Kris menghela nafas lalu mendesisi kesal saat tahu telponnya diputus oleh Tao.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang membanting pintu? Untung rumah tidak roboh." Tanya eomma Kris dan Chanyeol, Kim Jaejoong.

Kris menoleh pada seorang namja cantik berkulit putih dan bermata doe seperti mata milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol mengusirku dari kamarnya, eomma." Adu Kris.

"kenapa bias begitu? Selama appa dan eomma di Kanada kalian selalu bertengkar?" khawatir Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menelpon Tao saat Chanyeol sedang seriusnya belajar." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Kenapa kau menelpon Tao dikamar Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak dikamarmu sendiri?"

"Appa sedang tidur dikamarku, eomma. Aku bisa ditendang kalau berisik." Ngeri Kris membayangkan appanya yang berwajah tegas itu, Yunho saat marah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak belajar juga?"

"Aku kan sedang tak ada ujian, kenapa harus belajar?" jawab Kris dengan wajah polos.

Sett…

"Aaaa… appo, eomma." Keluh Kris kesakitan saat Jaejoong menjewer telinganya sangat kencang.

"Dasar pemalas. Kau harus belajar juga, jangan belajar hanya saat ujian saja." Omel Jaejoong.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat ibu dan anak itu.

"Untung Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung sudah pulang dari Kanada. Jadi aku bisa menghemat suara emaskuuntuk tidak mengomeli mereka." Gumam Suho sambil tertawa geli.

,

"Kau kenapa?" heran Baekhyun yang melihat Tao mengomeli ponselnya. Ya, Tao berkunjung dirumah Baekhyun karena eommanya, Song Qian sedang sibuk mengurusi restoran kecilnya.

"Kris gege menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

"Dia mendiamkankun saat ditelpon."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali membaca novelnya.

"Baekhyun gege tidak emnelpon Chanyeol gege?"

Baeklhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol besok ujian matematika. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

Tao mengangguk. "Chanyeol gege sudah membelikan gege eyeliner limited edition itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup novelnya. "Chanyeol tidak berhasil mendapatkan eyeliner itu." Sedih Baekhyun.

"Sabar ya, ge. Tahun depan pasti ada lagi." Hibur Tao.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan." Umpat Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun ge, aku akan sangat marah pada Chanyeol ge."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Chanyeol ge ingkar janji. Dan juga, eyeliner itu limited edition jadi sangat rugi kalau tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Jawab Tao.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tak tega memarahi Chanyeol. Aku memaklumi kalau dia tak bisa mendapatkannya karena eyeliner itu hanya ada 10 di Korea."

"Chanyeol ge itu menyebalkan, bisanya membuat Baekhyun ge kesal. Chanyeol ge juga sering bertingkah idiot, Baekhyun ge hebat bisa tahan dengan sifat Chanyeol ge. Hehehe." Canda Tao tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Kris hyung lebih baik dari Chanyeol-ku?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Eh? Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu."

"Sudah jelas kau menjelaskan seolah-olah Kris hyung itu lebih baik dari Chanyeol. Kau piker Kris hyung hebat huh? Tower bodoh dan mesum seperti dia apa yang bisa kau banggakan?" cibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal karena kenyataannya Kris lebih romantic daripada Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau kalau namjachingunya dijelek-jelekkan orang lain.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menjelek-jelekkan Chanyeol dan mengatainya idiot. Dasar panda jelek." Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa gege jadi menghina Kris ge? Sudah menjadi fakta kalau Kris ge memang lebih baik dari Chanyeol ge. Aku beritahu ya, Kris ge itu tak pernah membuatku kesal. Ya memang pernah, kadang membuatku cemburu tapi Kris ge selalu menetapi janjinya padaku. Kalau Kris ge tidak bisa menepatinya, Kris ge akan melakukan apapun agar aku tak sedih. Lalu Chanyeol ge bagaimana? Tidak melakukan apapun pada gege kan? Hanya mengucapkan maaf saat tak berhasil mendapatkan eyeliner itu." Jawab Tao makin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Chanyeol memang tidak menghiburku. Aku sudah cukup dewasa dan dapat menyikapinya dengan baik. Jangan memuji Kris hyung karena Kris hyung hanyalah namja bodoh yang tahan dengan namja childish sepertimu." Marah Baekhyun sambil menuding Tao.

"Chanyeol hyung lebih bodoh karena mau dengan namja pendek dan galak sepertimu." Jawab Tao polos.

"Mwoya? Kau mengataiku apa?" geram Baekhyun sambil melotot tajam pada Tao.

"Pendek dan galak." Jawab Tao sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memang kau lebih cantik/? Dariku huh? Dasar hitam, gendut." Balas Baekhyun.

Tao terkejut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Gege tega sekali mengataiku gendut dan hitam." Sedih Tao.

"Karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Apa? Kau mau menangis? Dasar cengeng." Ejek Baekhyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Tao melempar boneka stroberi milik Baekhyun yang merupakan pemberian Chanyeol.

"Gege pendek, jelek. Chanyeol ge bodoh mau menjadi namjachingumu!" maki Tao.

"Hitam, gendut. Kris hyung otaknya sudah hilang hingga mau berpacaran denganmu!" geram Baekhyun.

Plakk

Tao menampar Baekhyun.

Duakk

Baekhyun menendang Tao hingga jatuh dari kasur. Tao tak terima lalu menjambak rambut Baekhyun keras dan dibalas pula oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hanya namja idiot. Dia jelek dia juga tak lebih tinggi dari Kris ge!"

Baekhyun mencekik leher Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kris hyung memang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol tapi otak Chanyeol lebih tingga dari Kris!"

Tao dan Baekhyun saling menjambak dan mencekik. Padahal mereka mahir hapkido dan wushu tapi mereka lebih memilih saling menjambak seperti anak perempuan/?

"Astaga… ada apa ini?" bingung Yuri saat masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Baekhyun.

Yuri berusaha melerai dua namja imut itu. "Tao! Baekhyun! Hentikan jangan berkelahi seperti ini. Aduh…" bingung Yuri sambil berusaha menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Tao.

,

"Kenapa lehermu merah, Baekhyunie?" bingung Chanyeol keesokan harinya disekolah.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Tao semalam." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Ha?" kaget Chanyeol.

"Sudah jangan dibahas." Marah Baekhyun sambil menyeret Chanyeol menuju kelasnya.

Diperjalanan menuju kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Kris dan Tao yang memang hari ini Kris menjemput Tao kesekolah.

Baekhyun berhenti begitupula dengan Tao membuat Kris dan Chanyeol memandang namjachingu mereka aneh.

"Rambutmu semakin tipis. Berapa banyak helai rambut yang rontok?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum remeh.

Siswa-siswi yang ada dikoridor sekolah menatap dua uke pangeran sekolah dengan pandangan bingung.

"Rambutku tidak rontok. Apa lehermu sakit? Apa kau menangis seperti bayi kemarin?" jawab Tao sinis.

Baekhyun menggeram lalu melangkah mendekati Tao.

Plakk

Semua yang ada disana kecuali Tao dan Baekhyun, melongo tak percaya melihat Baekhyun menampar Tao.

"Sepertinya kau yang akan menangis sekarang. Kau kan cengeng." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau seperti nenek lampir yang sadis. Aku berdoa semoga Chanyeol memutuskanmu, namja pendek!" raung Tao.

Sett…

Kris dan Chanyeol makin melongo melihat uke mereka saling menjambak dan mencekik.

"Jaga bicaramu, gendut!"

"Kau takut tidak laku kalau Chanyeol memutuskanmu kan!" jawab Tao sambil menarik kuat rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis sakit lalu balas menjambak kuat rambut Tao.

"Aku juga akan mendoakan Kris memutuskanmu karena Kris menghamili namja lain!"

Tao menggeram kesal lalu lebih kuat menjambak rambut Baekhyun. Tao dan Baekhyun masih saling menjambak dengan mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang semakin membuiat mereka kesal satu sama lain.

Semua disana ikut melongo bersama Kris dan Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun yang kebetulan ada disana segera sadar lalu menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kai memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Hyung, hentikan mereka. Kenapa kau diam saja eoh?"

Sedangkan Sehun memukul pipi Kris. "Ya! Tower hyung, jangan diam saja. Kau mau Tao tidak memiliki rambut karena dijambaki Baekhyun hyung?" teriak Sehun.

\kris dan Chanyeol tersadar bersamaan lalu menghampiri namjachingu mereka dari lawan arah. Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri didepan uke mereka masing-masing. "Sudah Tao, hentikan."

"Baekhyunie, jangan diteruskan. Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi."

Tapi Baekhyun dan Tao gelap mata, Baekhyun berusaha menggapai kepala Tao begitupun sebaliknya dengan Tao.

"Minggir, Chanyeolie. Akan kubotaki rambutnya!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau yang akan aku botaki. Dasar pendek!" balas Tao membuat Baekhyun makin kesal.

"Diam kau, hitam! Sialan kau!" teriak Baekhyun.

Kris dan Chanyeol makin kewalahan menghadapi uke masing-masing. Meski mereka uke, mereka dapat membanting dan menghajar seme mereka hingga babak belur.

"Sudahlah, Tao hentikan. Kasihan Baekhyun, dia pendek jadi lebih lemah dari pada kau." Ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan mengatai Baekhyun-ku pendek?" protes Chanyeol dengan suara yang lantang hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Tao terdiam.

Kris menghadap Chanyeol. "Baekhyun memang pendek kan? Dia lebih pendek dan lebih lemah dari Tao." Jawab Kris enteng membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Baekhyun tidak pendek! Jaga mulutmu! Daripada Tao, hitam seperti terasi!"

"Mwo? Hei… apa maksudmu hah?" kesal Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol tyajam begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Tao menatap seme mereka bingung. "Kenapa jadi mereka yang bertengkar sekarang?" gumam mereka dalam hati.

"Tao-ku imut!"

"Baekhyun-ku jauh lebih imut dan menggemaskan! Irtu sudah fakta dan bukan hoax!" jawab Chanyeol lantang.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau Tao lebih cantik dan imut dari Baekhyun?" marah Kris.

"Ne, Baekhyunku jauh lebih cantik, seksi, dan lebih-lebih lainnya!"

Kris menggeram marah lalu meninju pipi Chanyeol.

Buaghh

Baekhyun, Tao dan semua siswa yang ada disana melotot tak percaya melihat kakak beradik itu bertengkar.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lalu menendang perut Kris.

Dukk

Kris yang tak terima segera membalas Chanyeol tap[I dapat dihindari oleh Chanyeol. Begitulah akhirnya, Kris dan Chanyeol saling memukul dan saling menghindar.

"Ayo, Chanyeolie. Hajar tower bodoh itu!" semangat Baekhyun.

"Hajar tiang listrik idiot itu, Kris ge. Kau pasti bisa! Ayo!" teriak Tao tak kalah lantang dari Baekhyun.

Kris berkali-kali melayangkan tinjunya pada Chanyeol tapi dengan gesit Chanyeol mengelak dan membalas pukulan-pukulan Kris yang sempat diterimanya.

Semua siswa yang ada disana hanya menatap Kris dan Chanyeol ketakutan. Kai dan Sehun menghela nafas melihat kedua sahabat mereka berkelahi sementara kedua uke mereka bukannya melerai justru menyemangati mereka.

,

,

Saya tau ini absurd sekali hahahaha

Saya mau buat series sf ini, tapi kalau ada yang mau hahaha


End file.
